


And His Plan Backfired

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Injury, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Sam realizes something, something big…he takes it upon himself to take the initiative.  But his plans backfire.





	And His Plan Backfired

Everyone had that unique mark, that mark that matched someone else’s, making you soulmates.  Sam’s was of a little filigree swirl on his right wrist.  It was nice to have one out in the open, but some people weren’t as lucky.

 

Sam realized just how unlucky you were…not five minutes ago.  The three of you had just gotten back from a hunt, all of you wanting to relax.  Sam figured, why not a movie?  So, he went to ask you, which was how he saw the soulmate mark a small shooting star with musical notes in the tail…on your left butt cheek, while you were changing

 

Sam was quick to move away and back into his room.  He paced as his mind tried to process.  Honestly, he didn’t know what was more shocking…that Sam just saw your bare ass and mark…or that he knew his brother had a matching one. 

 

000

 

Sam didn’t focus on the movie, instead, he watched you and Dean.  He didn’t find it all that shocking after all.  You and Dean were two peas in a pod, living off burgers, whiskey, and milkshakes.  Sam was thoroughly convinced that you and Dean were going to fall in love, even before he knew, but now that he knew you both were soulmates…he had to do something…

 

“Hey, Y/n?”  You hummed in response.  “You know, I’ve always wondered…what’s your soulmate mark?”  Sam asked innocently enough.  But his plan backfired when Dean snapped his head around and glared at him. 

 

“Dude, that shit is private!  Don’t be a dick!”  Dean spat out before wrapping an arm around your shoulder protectively.  “You don’t have to answer that.” 

 

“Thanks, Dean.”  You said, putting Sam’s question from your mind, pressing into Dean.

 

000

 

Plan B

 

“You and Y/n are getting close.”  Sam offered up to Dean one day as they were working on Baby.

 

“So?”  Dean wasn’t in the mood for conversation.  “What’s the problem?”  Dean shifted suddenly, looking like he ate something sour.  “You wanna ask her out or something?” 

 

Sam saw that flicker of pain in Dean’s eyes.  He knew his brother had feelings for you.  “What, no!  Y/n, ugh…no way!”  He didn’t think before he spoke.  He made it sound like he hated the idea, that it disgusted him, trying to put Dean’s mind at ease.  He didn’t mean it to be mean, but his plan backfired.

 

“Screw you, Sam!  You’d be lucky to have a girl like me!”  You shouted at him before storming away.

 

“Wow…you’re just being a grade A bitch today!  Apologize!”  Dean snipped at Sam.

 

000

 

Plan C

 

Talking wasn’t working.  It was so frustrating.  If they would only realize they were soulmates…it was that thought that led him to plan C.

 

“Hey, Y/n…”  He approached you cautiously.  The last couple days hadn’t gone well, he didn’t want to mess this up. 

 

“What’s up, Sam?”  You spoke, not even looking up from your book.

 

“I…uh…I think Dean is hurt.”

 

“What?!” 

 

That got your attention.  He probably shouldn’t be lying, but he had good intentions.

 

“His lower left back.”  He motioned on his own body, letting his hand swirl over where Dean’s mark was.  Maybe if you saw it yourself, at least that was Sam’s thought.  “He won’t let me take a-.”

 

“Dean!”  You shouted, storming off. 

 

Sam smiled as he knew he would be victorious.  But his plan backfired. 

 

Some shouts erupted from the kitchen, followed by what could only be described as cataclysmic sounds.  Pans falling, screeching, cursing. 

 

He never hear the whole story, but it ended up with you and Dean getting minor grease burns…and in Dean’s case, in not so great places.  From what he managed to get…you grabbed Dean, which made him jump…while cooking bacon…grease went everywhere.

 

000

 

Plan D.

 

Wow.  Crowley was right.  Plan D really was for dumbass.  Sam sat in his assigned chair outside as you went in to see Dean, who was currently getting stitches across his forehead.  His plan backfired.

 

Sam had one Hail Mary…he suggested a pool day, to which you and Dean quickly agreed to, going to the local pool.  He gave it an hour or so, then… Sam shouted your name before de-pantsing his own brother.

 

He was a dumbass. 

 

Sam didn’t even know if you saw the mark.  Because in his pantless panic, Dean stumbled forward and cracked his head off the cement. 

 

Thus…they were in the ER.

 

You were driving the impala home, since Dean wanted to focus all of his energy at screaming at Sam.

 

“What the hell were you thinking?!” 

 

Sam tried to keep his mouth shut, but he couldn’t anymore.  “You and Y/n are soulmates!” 

 

Baby got eerily quiet.  Sam stared at his brother, waiting for a reaction.  He couldn’t believe what happened. 

 

“We know that, you idiot!”  Dean shouted.

 

“WHAT?!” 

 

“We’ve known for a couple of months.”  You said casually. 

 

Sam’s jaw opened and closed, numerous times, but nothing came out. 

 

“We didn’t say anything cause we didn’t want you to be the odd man out.”  You said with a sympathetic smile.

 

“The hell with that!”  Dean shouted.  “First off, if you know, then you saw my girlfriend’s ass, but let’s put that aside for a second.”  Dean growled, making Sam sink back into his seat.  “Then, you sick her on me over a fake injury…grease burns…everywhere!”  He motioned over his groin and lower stomach, almost flinching at the memory.  “Now, this?!”  He pointed to his head before continuing his rant.  “Well, no more hiding!  We get home, we are gonna be loud.  Better by some damn ear plugs!”  Dean turned himself around, facing out the front as you chuckled.

 

“No sex until we’ve cleared you of a concussion.” 

 

Dean’s head slowly turned and he glared at Sam. Sam’s eyes went wide and he froze, genuinely worried Dean was going to crawl over the seat and deck him.

 

“I will end you.” 


End file.
